The wish
by PrettyLittleMasochist
Summary: Alfred's throwing yet another flashy Christmas party, but a pretty little Belarusian is being a Grinch. Alfred X Natalia. Oneshot. Happy Holidays! R&R!


**_Title-_** _The wish_

 ** _Summary-_** _Alfred's throwing yet another flashy Christmas party, but a pretty little Belarusian is being a Grinch. Alfred X Natalia._

 ** _Rated- T for language_**

 ** _Fandom-_** _Hetaila_

 _ **Pairing- Belarus X America (Natasha (Natalia) X Alfred F. Jones)**_

 _ **Authors Note-**_ _Just a cute little Christmas one-shot! Happy Holidays everyone, may all your wishes come true. I hope you enjoy this little love story. R &R Please and thank you! I love your feedback!_

 ** _Songs Mentioned: Merry Merry Merry Frickin' Christmas, All I want for Christmas is you, Santa Clause is coming to town._**

* * *

 ** _The wish_**

In the middle of a decorated Christmas party, in a large room shrouded in tinsel and red and green, adorned in golden garland, holiday carols lingered on the air with the smell of Arthurs dried out scones and Ludwig's crappy mashed potatoes. Everyone had turned out for the fiasco that Alfred F. Jones called a Christmas party. The loud mouthed American held a party for just about every holiday every single year. For every chocolate pumpkin forced down each nations throat, each overdone Thanksgiving dinner and every explosive Easter egg, it was no secret to anyone that Alfred absolutely loved holidays.

For the most part, everyone was happy, each nation made an attempt to contribute some of their culture to the party and Alfred was accepting of each new tradition. It was only Eight-O-clock and Arthur was already drunk off his ass, babbling erratically about his daily puzzlements. Ludwig wasn't any better, he too was drunk and trying to swing a tipsy Feliciano off of his back. Against the back wall was a long red polyester sofa. On it, sat pretty Katya Braginskaya all dressed in beautiful green velvet. The short haired blond had her nose buried inside a book entitled "The Brothers Karamazov". 

Leaned on the arm of the sofa, was Katya's disagreeable sister, Natalia. The silvery eyed beauty scoffed quietly as she crossed her arms over her chest. Her long blond hair cascaded down her back giving elegance to the off the shoulder, floor length dress she wore. It was made up of crimson velvet and was lined with white fur that matched the ushanka hat she wore on her head.

"Natalia smile, stop sulking." Katya remarked softly as she glanced over at her pouting sibling.

"I don't even understand why we have to be here." The platinum blond retorted as her silvery eyes followed her brother from the buffet table to the secret Santa stand.

"We were invited." Katya reminded her kindly never once looking up from her book.

"But it's not even Christmas for us." Natalia sneered "I don't care that we were invited by that dense American. I've got better things to do."

Katya noticed her sister's longing gaze. "Perhaps you could ask Father frost for an advance on your wish this year."

"As if I still believe in Father frost, Katya…I'm not a little girl anymore."

"You're never too old to dream. It might help you get into the spirit of the holiday." Katya placed her hand on her sister's arm only to have it smacked away.

"Don't touch me!" Natalia squeaked.

Katya drew her hand back and closed her book as she gave her sister a sympathetic look. It had been a few years since Natalia actually turned up to one of Alfred's parties and part of Katya wondered if it was because her sister's old Christmas wishes hadn't been coming true over the years. Her pursuit of Ivan had proven fruitless and it seemed to be taking an emotional toll on the erratic blonde.

"Talia." Katya started slowly "Is this about Ivan?"

"None of your business." Natalia snapped storming toward the other side of the room. She pushed through Lukas and Berwald which earned a glance from a few worried nations. It was no secret that everyone was afraid of her, and why wouldn't they be? She was bi-polar and unpredictable. When she wasn't acting bi-polar, she was a bitch. No one actually liked Natalia and in the past that never bothered her, but then New years in Russia became lonely and the entire winter season started to make her sick.

The Belarusian snatched a candy cane from a serving bowl placed in the plastic hands of a fat man in red. Her tongue caressed the straight end of the peppermint stick working it into a sharp point. In just seconds, the candy cane was every bit as lethal as a finely crafted prison yard shank and her silvery eyes narrowed into slits. Natalia's gaze settled on Ivan, who was having a conversation with Seychelles. The look of the little dark haired girls smile made the platinum blonde want to take her eye out. An anger raged through her system like fire in her blood. She really pitted the idiot who tried to bother her at this point.

"Merry merry merry frickin' Christmas! I must be on Santa Clauses shit-list! The tree, the gifts, the mistletoe kiss! Shoot me now I'm sick of all my relatives!" His obnoxious voice caused a violent and unnerving shiver to run up the Belarusian's spine. Natalia felt her left eye twitch as the American man leaned over and sang right in her ear "Merry merry merry frickin' Christmas!"

"Fucks sake!" Natalia hissed holding him at candy-cane point. The sharpened tip was positioned right at his nose.

Alfred's eyes crossed a bit as a goofy smile spread out on his lips before he lifted a finger and poked the needle like point "Woah! That is impressive!"

The platinum blonde frowned, she could feel her brain cells dying five at time for every second she spent in his presence "What the hell do you want?" She demanded as she popped the candy cane back into her mouth, nearly cutting her tongue.

"For starters, you're lookin' like a Grinch."

"What the hell is that?"

"A green asshole who doesn't like Christmas."

There went another five brain cells.

"Accurate." She mumbled "Go away."

"At least you're not green." He smirked.

"Go away before I make you turn colors!"

"Awe' c'mon, Tasha, why do you hate Christmas so much?"

"I don't hate Christmas; I hate your Christmas."

"Huh?" Alfred was clearly confused.

"I hate your Christmas because it's materialistic and full of shit! It's a ploy to sell statues of fat men! And toys! And candy canes! I hate that your holiday is based on bullshit traditions and crappy values!"

"Hey now! There's nothing wrong with toys and candy! They make people happy! That's still not what the holiday is actually based on but it's how we celebrate, what makes your Christmas so special?"

The Belarusian felt her eyes starting to water "Family." The word slipped from her lips "In Russia…. instead of asking for toys…we write to Father frost and ask for a wish to come true…it can be personal or for a friend…but it's not as superficial as a silly little G.I. Joe."

He blinked twice and tipped his head to the side "Holy cow! That is so cool! You could ask for so much more than a toy! Like the power of flight!" His blue eyes filled with childish wonder "I could totally be more hero-esque if I could fly!"

"Do you ever stop? How can you be so dense! I just said it wasn't about getting more! It's supposed to be simple and-"

He was blunt "Well tell Daddy frost I wish to see a cranky Belarusian smile before this party ends."

She blushed. It was faint and hard to see but it was there. Her cheeks flushed beautiful, soft pink and she was still. She broke the point off her candy cane, it snapped under her bite and she blinked three times. "Idyjot!" she snapped as tears formed in her eyes and rolled down her cheeks.

Seeing those tears made Alfred tense up, he'd never seen her cry. The blush on her face was now more visible than ever. Natalia was embarrassed and it showed. She hated to cry in front of anyone. She hated that Alfred of all people had made her blush. "Tasha?" Alfred took one step closer and placed a hand on her shoulder.

In one swift move, The Belarusian tore the jagged end of the candy-cane across Alfred's exposed arm and scurried out of the room. "Fuck!" the blond man hissed as he examined in the cut on his arm, his gaze shifted to the candy-cane she'd left on the floor and he sighed. When he looked back up, he noticed Ivan staring at him.

"Did you do something to my sister?" The Russian man asked as he approached Alfred.

"She just-"

Ivan of all people knew how Natalia could be. However, she was usually only bat-shit crazy when it came to him. "I told her to smile." Alfred mumbled scratching the back of his head.

"Why would you bother her with that?"

"I wanted her to be happy, she's…"

"She isn't really any of your concern, is she? It was a kind Gesture, but she doesn't want to look at any of your stupid faces any more than I do. She likely spends her afternoons imaging what it'd be like to kill you, I wouldn't push her. Katya may put up with some of your idiotic mannerisms but Natalia won't." In seconds, Ivan had gone from sweet faced and quiet to irritable and intimidating.

"You don't know that." Alfred stated happily as he gestured to himself with his thumb. "I think she'd put up with me." He smiled not heading the Russian's warning.

"Just don't involve yourself with my sister."

"You just ignore her, why shouldn't I?"

"I-"

"Hide from her." Alfred stated bluntly "I happen to think she's awesome, she deserves better than that."

Ivan's lavender eyes narrowed and the corners of his lips turned down with distaste "You were always too much of a dumb-ass to know when you should be afraid."

"Better than missing out on something great just cause it's also a little scary." The American said finally before turning his back to Ivan. Santa clause is coming to town filled the room and people seemed to be settling down. Arthur was asleep on the couch with Francis passed out on top of him. Katya had made room for them by settling into the corner of the couch, huddled up with a cup of hot coco. Ludwig had started up a monopoly game on the floor with Matthew, Roderick and Feliciano and all Alfred wanted to do was find Natalia.

After a few minutes of searching, he made his way to the back door, Alfred pushed it open to see the beautiful Belarusian sitting down on the porch steps. Snow caught in her platinum hair as the long locks danced around in the wind. "Aren't you cold?"

"No." She said flatly.

"Oh right, I guess you'd be kinda' used to the snow."

"Duh." She huffed as he sat down beside her.

"I'm sorry I made ya cry."

"Shut it! I you did not make me cry!"

"It's okay to cry, I mean I do it at least once a day, so even heroes cry." He smiled a bright smile.

"Well I don't." She snapped.

"I think you're kinda' pretty when you cry. Your eyes get all-"

Her hands wrapped around his throat "I'll crush your fuckin' wind pipe, you insufferable _manda_!" The last word came out guttural and in his opinion it was kinda' cute.

"I don't know what 'manda' means, in Russian or whatever but uh-"

"It means pussy." She snapped and her grip tightened.

Alfred's hands grabbed her arms and pulled her hands from around his throat, which surprised the Belarusian "I think you'll find I'm a little bit too big for you to bully, Natasha." His smile was warm "but it is kinda' cute to see you try."

"I hate you!" she snapped as she snatched her hands away and beat on his chest with her fists.

"But why?"

"Why can't you just treat me like everybody else? I don't wanna feel like this about anyone but Ivan! Why are you making things hard? Why'd you have to say that?"

"Say what?"

"About my smile!" she screamed. Her breathing came out ragged and her breath showed on the air as she pressed her forehead to his chest. Tears rolled down her cheeks leaving small damp spots on his red T-shirt.

His hands wrapped around her frozen finger tips and he gave her hands a tight squeeze "I don't want to see you become a snow angel, let's go back inside."

"No!" she jolted "Not while I look like this!"

"But…"

"I said no!" She squeaked.

"Fine…tell me what you wished for this year."

"Why do you care?"

"It's only fair, I told you what I wanted."

"Fine."

"Come on, fess up."

"At first, I wished for Ivan to return my affections….but now I just….I wish for someone who isn't afraid to like me…maybe even love me….I don't want to be lonely all the time…."

"Talia." He said softly.

"Tell anyone and I'll gut you like a fish!" she warned.

Alfred let out a soft chuckle "Zip it, lock it, put it in my pocket."

"What kind of moronic saying is that?"

"One of mine."

"Go figure."

"I am totally afraid of you."

"Like everyone is!" She moved to shove him away only to have him place a strong hand on her back to keep her in place.

"I'm totally afraid of never getting the chance to know you, like really know ya, Talia, I think you're totally awesome, like…you're epic."

"Those words mean nothing to me."

"I wanna be like snow to you." He said confidently.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I wanna be your home. If that makes any sense at all."

She felt her heart skip a beat as he helped her to her feet. "Please come back inside, give me a chance to make ya smile?"

Natalia nodded and wiped her eyes with the backs of her hands. Her fingers dusted the snow from her dress and the pair made their way back into the house. At this point 'All I want for Christmas is you' was being blasted on the stereo. Feliciano stood right in front of the large booming music box and belted out poorly tuned lyrics as he gestured toward a rather irritated Ludwig.

Natalia's silver eyes lidded and a small smile spread out on her lips as she leaned against the door frame. Out the corner of his eye, Alfred saw that smile and it was a Christmas miracle all on it's own. One glance upward and the American man grinned "Talia, that's mistletoe, you know what that means!"

"Actually, I have no idea what the hell you're talking about, ass." She muttered as she looked around the room. Everyone seemed to be all partied out with the exception of Feliciano. Ivan and Katya had snuggled up together on the love seat beside the sofa where Francis and Arthur slept. The scarf Katya had made Ivan when they were kids was wrapped around the sibling's necks as they leaned into one another, half awake. Matthew had passed out on the floor, Lily had fallen asleep on Vash and Roderick was nowhere to be found. Even Gilbert seemed to be out of energy, Elizabeta slept peacefully in his arms.

"Well, it's another one of my holiday traditions.'

"Which is?"

Alfred caught her by her face and pressed a firm kiss to her freezing lips. He could feel her cheeks heating up under his hands, a small sound slipped from her trembling lips and her hands fell to her sides, her fingers went limp and for the first time in her life, she felt weak. That kiss was everything Alfred ever wanted and it was totally worth the ass beating that came right after. Even if it did wake the entire house up. _Merry, Merry, Merry Frickin' Christmas._


End file.
